Another Love Story
by Paachaaaw
Summary: NejiShika NaruGaa ShinoKiba SasoDeida maybe TemLeeTen if you want it, and more if you suggest them. Neji is a struggling author, what happens when he meets a young cafe waiter? Love of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am very happy you are reading this story, I will try to update this story frequently, but…it may take me a while. I would love to hear what you think, and if you have any suggestions just tell me them :3 And yes I know this is a corny title and I will probably change it later.**

**Another Love Story**

Neji woke up when his alarm went off. "Ngghh turn that damn thing off will ya?" Neji sighed and turned the alarm off. Neji looked at the woman he had been going out with for a couple of weeks.

Neji wasn't actually attracted to her…but his uncle wanted him to go out with someone and she had been stalking him so he thought that a "relationship" with her would work until he found someone he wanted to be with.

'Today is not a time to dwell on the negative,' Neji thought to himself, 'I'm going to visit my old friends.' With that he went to his closet to get dressed. He ended up wearing a white T-shirt with some blue jeans and brown tennis shoes.

"How do you manage to look so sexy without even trying?" Lucia asked as she got out of bed. Neji looked at her and sighed, she had that look in her eyes again.

"No." Neji said in an irritated tone.

"What? Come on Neji we've been going out together for three weeks and we haven't had sex once, I have needs!"

Neji looked at her and walked to the door. He wanted his first time to be with someone he cared about; he was still waiting for that special person that would make his first time a cherished memory. "Neji, if you leave now we will be over." Lucia threatened.

"Pack your stuff up then." Neji retorted as he left.

Neji walked down to the café he was going to meet his friends at. 'It has been five years since I've been with all my friends, I wonder if they're doing as good as I am.'

&&&&&&

"Naruto-sama, where are you going?" Naruto's secretary asked him as he walked down the hallway.

"I'm taking an early lunch, just bump my meeting back and tell the men I apologize but this is important."

"But Naruto-sama, I-"

"Sorry I have to go!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. Melane looked at her boss and smiled, 'At least he is still the same Naruto he will always be.' She thought smiling.

Naruto was walking down the sidewalk taking two steps at a time. 'I can't wait to see everyone again! I wonder how they're doing; they are going to be so shocked when they see what my job is.' Naruto thought laughing a little bit.

While Naruto was wrapped up in his thoughts he ran into someone. "OI! Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto apologized as he helped the person he ran into off the ground.

The young man Naruto ran into had flaming red hair, no eyebrows, and was wearing black eyeliner. Naruto looked at the young man, he was wearing all black and his ears had seven earrings in each ear.

'Isn't he hot in all that clothing? It may be fall but it is still hotter than it should be.' Naruto thought to himself. 'What's with the ai tattoo on his forehead?' Naruto found himself wondering.

"Hn. You should watch where you're going." The boy said. Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"HEY! I said I was sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes you did but what exactly does that change?" The red haired boy asked.

Naruto looked at the smirking boy. "Listen I said sorry, now I have to go somewhere so…seeya!" Naruto said as he dashed off.

&&&&&&

Tenten was walking with her friend Lee and her old teacher Gai, they were off to see their old friends, they were supposed to meet Sasuke and Sakura at Sasuke's apartment. "Where are they?" Tenten asked, starting to get impatient, but you can't blame her, she's going to see her friends again and she's excited.

"Sorry we're late; I was deciding what I should wear." Sakura said giving them a nervous smile.

"Hn. Lets just go; Naruto's bound to yell at us if come late." Sasuke said in his normal stotic voice.

Tenten and Sakura walked and chatted of the times they had when they were younger, Lee and Gai were talking about the 'flames of youth' and Sasuke was walking ahead of all of them pretending he didn't know who they were.

'It's funny, but after five years it seems like nothing has changed between us.' Sasuke mused.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru woke up to something REALLY heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba grinning at him and sitting on his chest. "'bout time you woke your lazy ass up, we have to get to work soon, we need to get ready." Kiba said getting off his chest.

Shikamaru groaned but got up nonetheless, they really needed the money (after all he was living with four people including himself, he can't afford a sick day because of his laziness). Shikamaru rummaged through his closet for his uniform.

Sometimes Shikamaru wondered how the four ended up living together, they were best friends but it seemed like they all had a different story.

Gaara had ran away from his father, Shino wanted to live somewhere without worrying about his father finding out about his and Kiba's relationship, Kiba wanted to live with Shino, and he needed to get away from his nagging mother.

The good thing though was that they all worked at the same café, which wasn't that far from their house, so that meant there was no need for a car since their school wasn't that far away either.

The three ran to the café (Gaara already left). When they got there Kiba ran to the kitchen where Gaara took his smoking break. A couple of minutes later Gaara stormed out of the kitchen pissed.

"Nara, give me your hair tie." Gaara demanded.

"Umm, why?" Gaara glared at Shikamaru.

"I need to smack Kiba with something and I will be the first suspect if he is killed with a knife." Gaara said simply.

Shikamaru looked at him and sighed. "Fine." Shikamaru said taking his hair down. He handed the hair tie to Gaara who ran off almost gleefully.

"NARA! SABAKU! ABURAME! INUZUKA! GET TO WORK!"

Shikamaru cringed at the booming voice of their boss, and with a sigh he got to work.

&&&&&&

Neji saw the sign of the Beau Matin café; he found this café when he was still in school, and ever since he has always gone there in the mornings. He went inside and picked the biggest table.

Neji was looking at the people in the café, 'They're going to be a while……maybe I can get some inspiration for my book in the meantime.' Neji thought scanning through the people.

Neji saw some guys at the table next to him; they looked like they were drunk. Neji's nose wrinkled in disgust, he could practically smell the alcohol on their breath.

He watched as a young woman, or at least it looked like a woman from Neji's angle, waited the table with the drunken buffoons.

The young waitress had shoulder length blackish brown hair and was wearing the normal café uniform (unlike most cafés, Beau Matin made all the waiters and waitresses wear the same outfit which was kind of like a butler's uniform).

"Hey baby, why don't you sit on daddy's lap and give him a kiss." One of the men said winking at the person that was taking their order. Neji saw some red haired guy with heavy eyeliner chuckle behind the tray he was carrying.

"Aw baby now don't start playing hard to get." The same man whined. Neji saw the waitress' hands clench on the note pad she was carrying. One of the other guys grabbed the waitress' ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Damn! This babe has a great ass!" The man said laughing. Neji's eyes widened as he saw the waitress grab the man's neck. The boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair that was in four pony tails grabbed the waitress.

"Shika! Calm down!" The boy with red hair exclaimed as he and the girl dragged 'Shika' off.

"Neji, were here finally." Naruto muttered the last part quietly as the group of friends placed themselves at the table.

"So how have things been?" Sakura asked Neji as she saw him looking at the retreating form of the three workers.

"Hmm? Oh things have been fine…..I got out of a relationship again her name was Lucia, she was okay I guess, but she was annoying and always wanted sex…." Neji said spacing out.

Tenten was about to say something when their waiter came. "May I take your-"

"Hey baby did you come back for me?" One of the guys from the table over asked.

"Alright guys knock it off un!" A man with blonde hair yelled.

"Shikamaru, you really should keep your hair up, you look like a woman when your hair's down un!" The blonde haired boy said laughing.

"Thanks Deidara……shouldn't you be cooking? You know, making you 'works of art'." Shikamaru asked trying to make the blonde leave.

"Your right un!" Deidara gasped and ran off into the kitchen. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the customers.

"So, what can I get you?" Shikamaru asked sighing and running a hand through his hair.

**So what did you think? If you're reading this then would you do me a favor and click the review button? It won't take that long, and even if it is only one letter, or if your saying how much you hate it, if you took the time to read it could you please take a little more time to leave a poor struggling author a review, please?** –**puppy dog eyes-**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE THING!**

**Okay people this is very VERY important, alright I love all my reviewers, therefore I want to make a story you like, but I have a slight problem……I don't know if you would like this particular pairing in the story so please tell me what you think.**

**The pairing is (drum roll) TEMLEETEN! Yes it is a three person pairing with Temari Lee and Tenten, now if you don't want it in the story I will not put it in here, but if you do or if I don't get any reviews saying you don't want them, then I will just put them in here.**

**So please tell me what you think, your opinion is very important to me, I don't wish to make a story you won't enjoy. Thank you, and I am glad you like my story, love you all! –huggles reviewers-**

**Oh yes and this will be the ONLY time I say the disclaimer so here. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortiantly, but I do own this fanfic and hopefully I will soon own my own Naruto Konoha ninja headband X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much! I am glad you like this story, it might take me longer to update then normal though, I will be thinking of ideas and updating my other stories. Thank you again and I hope to get more reviews from you ;3 **

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what can I get you?" Shikamaru asked running a hand through his hair. The friends ordered their meals and smiled at each other (well Sasuke and Neji more smirked than smiled but you know what I mean).

"So how have things been with you all?" Tenten asked her friends. Neji sighed.

"I am a top selling novelist but I can't finish my book because I can't think of a little love scene, what's wrong with this picture?" Neji asked sighing again.

"No love scene is a small love scene, maybe you can't think of anything because you haven't experienced love first hand." Neji turned his head to see a man leaning against a chair next to there table.

"Who are you, and why are you giving me advice?" Neji asked wondering why some random stranger would just give him advice . The man turned his head and Neji recognized him as Sasori, the famous fashion designer.

"Oh. My. God. You're Sasori! I have seen all of your designs, I love you work! How do you do it? I mean how can you think of so many different designs?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasori with admiration in her eyes.

"Yo, Sasori did you come to see Dei?" Kiba asked walking up to Sasori and smacking him on the back in a friendly manner.

"Just don't take up too much of his time, we are having a busy day today and I don't want to have to pry you two away from each other, I really don't need to see your pale ass." Kiba said howling at his own joke.

"Kiba, get your hand off me." Sasori all but hissed. Kiba paled a little bit but stood his ground.

"It's not like anything I said wasn't true. Last time I had to get Deidara he was sprawled out on the counter naked and you were-" Kiba stopped talking when he saw the glare Sasori was giving him.

"Kiba, leave now." Sasori's voice sounded calm, but his eyes were showing how angry he was at the younger boy. Kiba took one look into Sasori's eyes and ran off to wait the other tables.

"Sasori-dana!" Deidara yelled and jumped on Sasori. Sasori looked like he was about to scream at Deidara, but one look at the boy's happy face he thought better of it. Deidara nuzzled Sasori's neck.

"What are you doing here, did you come to see me un?" Deidara asked snuggling into Sasori's chest. 'If this was three years earlier Sasori would have never let me be this open with our relationship….maybe since we haven't heard from Orochimaru he isn't worried about us being in danger anymore.' Deidara thought to himself.

"Why else would I be here?" Sasori asked tucking one of Deidara's loose strands of hair behind his ear, he wasn't compassionate to anyone but Deidara, though when he first met the blonde he thought he was annoying.

'It's funny really, I never would have thought I would actually end up with Deidara, but I am glad I did.' Sasori picked both himself and Deidara off the ground.

"I am going to take you somewhere special, after all it is you break." Sasori said leading Deidara out of the café.

"Well, there goes our cook." Temari muttered to herself. She turned to Naruto and the others (who were enjoying the show between Sasori and Deidara).

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but our only cook just left so it will be a while until your food is ready." Temari apologized.

"That's alright, this will give us time to catch up." Tenten said smiling.

"Hey Tem, the boss wants to see you!" Kiba yelled. Temari sighed and walked off.

"Well….that was interesting, who knew Sasori had a lover, it was so……romantic!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke winced at the volume of the girl's squeal. "So aside from Neji's love scene dilemma how has everyone else been?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I am now the proud owner of Uzumaki corporation, I am very successful…..business wise." Naruto said grinning.

"And relationship wise?" Sasuke asked chuckling at the pout he got in return.

"Stop being a bastard, I just haven't found the right person yet." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well my love life isn't going to well either, I don't know why but every guy I go out with has the need to cheat on me." Tenten sighed and banged her head on the table.

"Don't fret Tenten, those men were not worthy enough for you! I am sure that when the right person comes along you will be happy!" Lee said giving off his famous nice guy pose.

Tenten gave him a small smile. "Thanks Lee……so Sasuke, how are the leads on your brother?" Sasuke glared at the table top.

"Detective's work is hard, I have gotten a couple of leads on him, but all of them proved to be a total waste of my time." Sasuke said punching the table.

"Why is that bastard so hard to find?! I swear when I find him I'm not going to put him behind bars, I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke said punching the table again. Sakura looked at him and sighed.

Sometimes she couldn't believe she once had a crush on the boy, he may have been hot, but he was too obsessed with revenge on his brother to actually be in a relationship with.

"Sasuke, maybe you should take a small vacation, if you relax you might be able to concentrate more on finding your brother." Sakura said looking at Sasuke concerned.

"I don't need a break." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, you should listen to Sakura, she is a doctor, she's bound to know more about your limits than you are aware of." Gai said as he looked around.

"Maybe you're right, why are you here anyway Gai?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I am going to meet Asuma and Kakashi here, they should be here by now." Gai said looking for his friend and his rival.

"Hey Gai, you wont believe it but I found this beautiful looking woman here." Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Really? What did she look like?" Neji asked looking around the café.

"Oh there she is! Hey beautiful, do you think you could do me a favor and get me a drink?" Asuma asked wriggling his eye brows suggestfully.

Shikamaru turned around and his eye started to twitch. "You look like an angel!" Asuma praised looking Shikamaru up and down.

"Asuma-sensei……I am willing to pretend this didn't happen if you are." Shikamaru said trying to get his eye to stop twitching.

Asuma looked at Shikamaru confused. "Do I know you? Because it would be very creepy if I was hitting on one of my students." Asuma said subconsciously shuddering. Shikamaru looked at him and sighed.

"Yes I am a student of yours, Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru said sighing at the troublesome position he was in. Asuma's jaw flew wide open and the cigarette fell out of his mouth and his eye started to twitch.

"Nara…damn it! You get your looks from you mother don't you? Either that or you just look like a woman when your hair's down." Asuma said scratching his head in embarrassment.

Shikamaru looked at him and shook his head. "So troublesome, do you still want that drink?"

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned around and saw Gaara standing there with his ear bleeding badly.

"Do you know where the stud I bought yesterday is? I need to put something in this new piercing." Gaara said rubbing his fingers lightly over his new piercing.

"You gave yourself a new piercing…I don't know where it is, but Temari should have an extra stud." Shikamaru said sighing. Gaara looked aggravated, but said he would ask her nonetheless.

Gaara looked at Naruto and glared. "You're that bastard that ran into me." Gaara said looking at said blonde.

"I apologized!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"That doesn't change anything." Gaara said smirking at the other boy's anger.

"Listen you bastard I can't believe you still are holding a grudge against me for that!" Naruto yelled. Gaara just glared and stormed off. Shikamaru sighed.

"Your food will be ready soon, our cook just got back, so could you please sit tight and not cause any more problems." Shikamaru more demanded than asked.

**So what did you think? If you're reading this then would you do me a favor and click the review button? It won't take that long, and even if it is only one letter, or if your saying how much you hate it, if you took the time to read it could you please take a little more time to leave a poor struggling author a review, please? –puppy dog eyes-**

**Oh yes and here are the ages and pairings:**

**Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Lee, Naruto: 23**

**Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Hinata: 17**

**Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Haku: 19**

**Asuma, Kakashi, Gai: 33**

**Pairing:**

**NejiShika**

**GaaNaru**

**ShinoKiba**

**SasoDei**

**TemTen, eventual TemLeeTen**

**SasuHaku**

**And if you want any more just ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, sorry for the wait, I was thinking of ideas for this chapter, I thank you for your patience and reviews, enjoy!  
**

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

"Your food will be ready soon, our cook just came back, so could you please sit tight and not cause any more problems." Shikamaru more demanded than asked.

"Umm sorry for the trouble…" Tenten apologized.

Shikamaru grunted a reply and walked off. "Don't mind him; Shikamaru is just pissed off because he gets hit on by random men every time he has his hair down." Temari explained looking at the group of friends.

"If you need anything else just ask, okay?" Temari said walking off. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and got an idea.

"Hey Kakashi, while I am gone on vacation can you take over my office for a little while?" Sasuke asked his former teacher.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and shrugged. "Eh, why not?" Kakashi agreed. 'And if I take this job, I might be able to find Itachi; after all I haven't talked to my former lover since he slaughtered the Uchiha family.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"So I guess I will be setting off for my vacation tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Son of a bitch!" Gaara yelled. A young man ran to their table.

"You have to hide me!" The man said in a panicked tone.

"Hide under the table." Sakura said dragging the man under the table, not two seconds later Gaara ran to their table.

"Have you seen a little bastard with brown hair?" Gaara asked in a pissed off tone.

"No we haven't, why do you ask?" Neji asked. Gaara just looked at him and glared. The man under the table sneezed, causing Gaara to literally drag from underneath the table by the collar of his shirt.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Gaara seethed. The man looked petrified.

"Listen man, I didn't mean to touch your girlfriend, honest!" The man stuttered.

"Oh, don't feel bad, she wasn't my girlfriend," the man sighed in relief. "It was my sister's ass you grabbed." Gaara growled smirking as the man's face paled.

"Now as I said, I am going to kill you." Gaara said slowly crushing the man's throat.

"Gaara put him down." Temari said grabbing Gaara's arm.

"This bastard grabbed your ass and you want me to just let him go." Gaara said still holding the man by the throat.

Temari looked at her younger brother and sighed. "He's the boss' son, there's nothing we can do unless you want to get fired, and not many people are willing to hire you because of our father…" Temari said, her eyes glazing over at the memory of when their father found out where Gaara ran away to.

Gaara dropped the man with a glare in his direction. "Touch my sister again and I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way I can think of." Gaara warned. The boss' son looked at Gaara and nodded franticly before running off.

Gaara looked at Temari and sighed, he gently shook her shoulder making her snap out of her small flashback. "Come on, we still have some tables to wait then we can go home." Gaara said walking off.

Temari looked at the retreating form of her brother and followed him. "I can't believe that guy grabbed her butt, men are such pigs!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I can't believe she's that guy's sister, they look nothing alike!" Kakashi remarked.

"I wonder what they meant about their father though…" Naruto trailed off.

"Here are your orders." Shikamaru said as he put the food and drinks on the table. "Just ask when you want the bill." Shikamaru said walking into the kitchen to grab more orders.

They ate and chatted until the owner came to their table. "Yes, you have finished eating, now can you please leave? It's closing time." (1) The owner explained. Neji stood up and waved good bye to his friends.

&&&&&&

Neji took the long way home so he could have more time to think. 'I need to think of the love scene and the conflict that follows, but I can't think of anything…' Neji sighed as he looked at the cloudy sky.

Sasori's words kept on echoing in his head, Neji sighed and tried to block out the other man's advice. He walked home slowly, admiring the cloudy sky and the birds that fluttered in it.

He grabbed his apartment key put of his pocket and unlocked the door. 'At least things will be quite with Lucia gone.' Neji thought opening the door. "Neji, what took you so long, I've been waiting for you." Lucia's voice rang through the living room.

"I thought you packed your stuff up and left." Neji said putting his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"What would give you that idea silly?" She asked giggling in that annoying way women who lack brains giggle.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe our talk from this morning." Neji said in an aggravated tone. Lucia looked up at him and gave him an angry look.

"It's almost as if you want me gone." She accused.

"Wow, you actually noticed…I thought I made it clear this morning." Neji said through gritted teeth, Lucia was making him pretty angry…but you would be too, I mean she's annoying and has no brain, and she said she would leave and she didn't.

"Neji, I know we fight a lot, but I know how you really feel, you would never want to leave me." Lucia said smiling. That was the last straw.

"Actually your thoughts are the opposite of my feelings, I want you out of my apartment, we are over." Neji said through gritted teeth.

Lucia looked at him then glared. "Fine I get it, but remember, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Lucia said packing her stuff up. Neji sighed and went into his bedroom. Unlike most bedrooms Neji's was almost bare, the only things he had in there was his laptop, a night stand, an alarm clock, two dressers, and (of course) his bed.

Neji sat down on his bed and looked up at the off-white ceiling. 'Maybe if I take a break from thinking about my novel I will be able to get an idea.' With that Neji got up and grabbed one of the books from his bookshelf in the living room.

He read for a little bit, and decided he should see what weather they were in store for. 'It's going to rain…it hasn't rained in a while…I might have to stay up to watch it…' Neji thought as he looked at the drizzle that was starting through his window.

&&&&&&

Naruto walked to his small house, he didn't want to buy a big house like Sasuke's, just one big enough for him to live in was fine. He took a small detour at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

He ordered his meal (which contained of countless bowls of different ramen) and ate it happily. "You can never pass this place without stopping to eat can you?" Naruto turned his head to see Iruka's smiling face.

"Iruka-sensei, it's good to see you again." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't talk with food in your mouth." Iruka scolded. Naruto gulped down another bowl of ramen and looked at the man that was like a father to him.

"So, how have you been Iruka-sensei? I haven't talked to you in a while." Naruto asked hugging his father figure.

"I've been doing well, work has been good, and you know that I like working with children." Iruka said smiling.

Naruto smiled also. "I'm glad you're doing so well, I have to go though, maybe we can talk another time?" Iruka smile got even wider.

"I'd like that, I will see you later Naruto." Iruka said hugging the blond again.

Naruto saw the rain and ran back to his home; Melane would kill him if he wasn't at the meeting tomorrow.

&&&&&&

Tenten was walking home when she spotted Temari. "Hey, you're the girl from the café aren't you?" Tenten asked running up to the girl. Temari turned around and looked at Tenten warily.

"Yeah…so?"

Tenten looked at Temari and gave her a small smile. "I wanted to apologize if we gave you any trouble, I know my friends and I can be…loud at times." Tenten said still smiling.

Temari looked at the other girl and shook her head. "You were no trouble, the only real troubles are the perverts that we sometimes get, but you guys were fine…just don't stay so long next time." Temari said laughing.

Tenten scratched her cheek awkwardly. "So, maybe I'll see you again tomorrow?" Temari looked at the other girl and smiled a small smile.

"Maybe, but if you want to see me tomorrow, just ask." Temari said laughing as Tenten blushed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Tenten asked blushing more. 'Why am I blushing? I must be embarrassed because of what she said.' Tenten rationalized. Temari bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing again.

"Yeah, meet me here tomorrow at five." Temari said leaving.

Tenten felt a drop of water hit her on the face. 'I must have been talking so long I didn't notice the storm clouds.' Tenten though walking back home.

&&&&&&

Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee were walking to Sasuke's apartment; Lee and Sakura are going to help Sasuke pack his stuff for his vacation. Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside.

Sakura and Lee looked around Sasuke's apartment, it looked like any normal apartment, aside for the file cabinet and the different files for his cases. They followed Sasuke into his bedroom, where he was throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Is there anything in particular you want to bring?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stopped throwing the clothes into his suitcase and looked at her.

"I don't need anything other than my clothes, I told you I didn't need your help." Sasuke said as he continued to put his clothes away.

Sakura sighed and dragged Lee out of the apartment. "I thought he would at least enjoy the company." Sakura mumbled as they walked down to their apartment complex (Lee and Sakura live in the same apartment complex, they're neighbors).

"Don't worry Sakura-san, what you did was a kind thing, Sasuke just wants some alone time." Lee said giving Sakura a friendly and comforting hug.

"Thanks Lee, I really am sorry I was mean to you when we were younger." Sakura apologized hugging Lee back.

Lee looked at Sakura and smiled. "You shouldn't apologize, now let's get home, we don't want to catch a cold!" Lee exclaimed running down the sidewalk. 'I don't think he could catch a cold.' Sakura thought laughing.

&&&&&&

Sasuke looked down at the photo he always carried; it was a picture of him with his family before Itachi killed them. "Aniki, why did you kill them, and how could you kill them with no regret?" Sasuke asked as if he would hear his brother answer his question.

Sasuke put the picture in his suitcase and put it next to the door, tomorrow morning he would be leaving to go on his vacation.

&&&&&&

Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi walked down to the bar they went to all the time. "I still can't believe I hit on Shikamaru!" Asuma groaned. Gai tried to console his friend. 'I can't believe I still hang out with these two.' Kakashi thought reading more of his book.

They walked into the bar and drank happily, well, until Kakashi had to drag the drunken Gai and Asuma out of the bar.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru saw the rain and sighed. "If you don't want to get soaking wet on our walk home you might want to leave now." Shikamaru called out to Gaara, Kiba, and Shino. Shikamaru left with his friends and ran down the road to their house.

'I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, I really don't want to walk to school in this troublesome weather.' Shikamaru thought scowling at the storm clouds.

(1) That actually happened to my sister and me, we stayed to long at Mc Donald's and they told us we had to leave because they needed to close.

**I know this chapter wasn't worth the wait, but please review? –puppy dog eyes- Pretty please, with yaoi pairings on top? Ah yes, this will also be a KakaIta, if you want any other pairings just tell me them…do you think Iruka should be with someone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank those who reviewed, thank you so much, my updates for this story will probably take longer (I have to think of ways to write the next chapters) thank you again and I apologize for the wait, well enjoy!**

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and hit the off button. Shikamaru ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. 'It looks like its still raining; damn…I really don't want to walk in this weather.' He thought with another sigh.

Shikamaru lifted himself out of his bed; he was using all of his willpower to not just skip school and go back to sleep. He looked at the empty beds next to his. 'I guess they already left. I am going to have to thank them for waking me up so I wasn't late.' He thought sarcastically.

He rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor for something that was clean, or at least smelled clean. (1) Shikamaru growled in frustration, he couldn't find anything! 'Damn it, we really need to clean this apartment!' Shikamaru thought finally finding some clean clothes to wear.

He put the clothes on and rushed out the door. 'Damn it! Today is really lousy, not only am I going to get to school late, I am going to be soaking wet!' Shikamaru ran even faster at the thought. Shikamaru ran face first into something hard. 'Arrrgh! What now?!' He looked up into twin pools of ivory.

&&&&&&

Neji was walking down the street looking up at the clouds. 'It's pretty cold now that it's raining; it's a good thing I brought a coat and an umbrella.' Neji thought as he pulled his coat tighter around him. 'I wonder if it is going to rain again tomorrow……' He thought spacing out as he looked at the dark gray clouds once more.

Neji felt something collide into him, almost making he topple over. He looked down at the soaking wet boy that was sprawled out on the ground. 'Is he insane? He is drenched and he looks like he might have a slight fever…' Neji thought as he held his hand out for the boy to take.

Shikamaru looked at the young man's hand and slowly took it. Neji lifted him up and pressed his hand against Shikamaru's forehead. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes, which made him look even more ill.

"You should rest, you have a fever." Neji stated.

"I would if I had the time…time, SHIT! I have to get to class!" Shikamaru panicked. 'But what if he is right, it would be bad to go to class in the shape I am in and it is still a pretty good distance from here to my school. What should I do?'

"Are you sure you should be going through this weather in your condition?" Neji asked looking at the boy again.

Shikamaru felt a headache forming, though he didn't know if it was because he felt sick, or because he knew the white-eyed man was right and it was pissing him off. "Why do you even care?" Shikamaru asked wobbling a little bit; he was starting to feel a little dizzy.

Neji looked at him and tried not to smirk. "I don't, but I don't think you want to pass out in the rain do you?" Shikamaru looked at him and glared a little bit.

"You are a bastard." Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to pass him. 'Why is he being so stubborn? Why do I even care?' Neji thought as he stopped Shikamaru once again.

"What is your problem?! Listen, I need to get to class, it doesn't matter if I am sick or not!" Shikamaru growled. Shikamaru felt himself fall forward a little and grabbed onto Neji's arm for support. Neji grabbed Shikamaru's arm and put it over his shoulder.

"I am going to take you to a doctor." Neji said carrying Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at the man carrying him. 'Why is he helping me? He doesn't look like the type that goes out of his way to help people…so why?' Shikamaru felt his eyes start to close. 'I must be in worse shape than I thought……I guess it is a good thing I am going to a doctor.' He thought as he nodded off.

&&&&&&

Sasuke looked out the window of the plane he was in, in a couple of hours he would officially be on vacation. 'I hope it isn't too bad, who knows, maybe it will help me with my search…' Sasuke thought. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Sasuke turned his head and saw a beautiful young woman with long brown woman looking at him.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said turning his attention back to the window. Sasuke looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"You shouldn't stare at me like that; people might think you aren't interested in women." Sasuke looked at the person sitting next to him wide eyed.

"You're a guy?!" Sasuke exclaimed shocked.

"I thought it would have been more obvious, I guess not…yes I am a guy, my name is Haku, nice to meet you…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said shaking Haku's hand.

"I am going back home, what about you?" Haku asked smiling at Sasuke.

"I am going on vacation; I have been working too hard." Sasuke answered.

'Hmm, this vacation might not be too bad.' Sasuke thought smiling a little bit.

&&&&&&

Gaara looked at the empty seat next to him. 'Where is Shikamaru? He isn't usually absent…he is probably sick, that means I will have to work his shift, damn.' Gaara sighed. Kiba looked at him then at the empty seat. 'I knew we should have woken him up, he is probably sleeping away right now…'

"Inuzuka! Do you know the answer?" The middle aged teacher asked Kiba in a stern tone. Kiba looked at the board horrified.

"Umm…..uh…pass?" The teacher glared at Kiba.

"Meet me after class Inuzuka!" The teacher said writing more equations on the chalk board.

'Old hag.' Kiba thought sulking. He looked at the teacher's back and stuck out his tongue childishly.

&&&&&&

Sakura was about to go out to lunch when she heard her secretary call her. "Sakura-sama, there is a patient here, do you want them to see you now or after your lunch break?" Her secretary asked peeking her head through the door.

"I can see them now." Sakura said setting on the stool next to the patient bed.

"Hey Sakura…I need you to look at him, he doesn't look to well to me…" Neji said lying Shikamaru on the bed. Sakura looked up surprised.

"Neji……who is this?" Sakura asked looking at Shikamaru. "

He ran into me in the rain, he looks like he has a fever, I just wanted you to check and make sure it is nothing serious." Neji said nonchalantly.

Sakura looked at the boy closely. "Isn't that the waiter from the café? You know, the one those guys were flirting with?" Sakura asked as she examined Shikamaru's face again. Neji looked at him.

"Huh, it is……I didn't notice that before…" Sakura looked at him and sighed. 'How did he not notice? Didn't he carry him here?' Sakura shook her head.

"Okay, I'll check him out." Sakura said as she got out a thermometer. She put it in his mouth. "So how are you?" Sakura asked Neji as she examined her patient.

"I'm fine, I still need ideas for my story, but they will come to me eventually." Neji said looking at the ceiling.

Sakura took the thermometer out of Shikamaru's mouth. "39.4444444 degrees Celsius (2)…he has a pretty bad fever…but it's not that bad, he will need rest ASAP. Do you know where he lives?" Sakura asked as she but the thermometer up. Neji looked at her and shook his head no.

"Well, I guess he will have to stay at your house for the time being." Sakura sighed.

"What?" Neji asked looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"You heard me, doctor's orders, now I need to go to lunch, seeya later!" She called as she led them out of her office.

Neji looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

(1) They ARE boys, so they don't clean their house or their clothes, they just throw them all together.

(2) 103 degrees Fahrenheit

**Sorry the chapter was short…please forgive me? So what did you think? If you're reading this then would you do me a favor and click the review button? It won't take that long, and even if it is only one letter, or if your saying how much you hate it, if you took the time to read it could you please take a little more time to leave a poor struggling author a review, please? –puppy dog eyes-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my faithful reviewers, I am glad to see reviews from you all, I know a lot of you thought it was weird that Sakura made Shikamaru stay with Neji, but look at it this way, Sakura knows Neji personally and they have no clue where Shikamaru lives so the only choice she had was to tell Neji to let him stay at his house, and she knows Neji won't do anything to him. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it/hugs reviewers/**

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 5**

Neji looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Neji sighed. 'Well, it isn't something I can avoid, I guess I will just have to keep him at my house until he wakes up then ask him where he lives and take him home.' Neji thought sighing again.

&&&&&&

Tenten was walking through the park; it had stopped raining about an hour ago so the grass was still pretty wet. 'One of the perks to being Neji's editor is that I only have to do real work when he does.' Tenten thought smiling a little bit. She looked at the parents watching their children play. 'Sakura said she is going to try to get married so she can have a daughter…I hope she at least marries someone she loves.' Tenten thought looking at the trees full of red, orange, and yellow leaves.

Tenten sat down under one of the huge trees. Tenten looked around the park and admired the beauty the autumn season brought. A blue ball rolled its way to her side. "Umm…can I have my ball back?" Tenten turned her head and saw a girl looking at her.

"Sure." She said as she handed the ball to the little girl.

The girl ran off and continued playing with her friends. 'I can see why she wants a kid, they are cute, but it will be a huge responsibility, I wonder if she will be able to handle it…' Tenten shook her head and watched as a teenage girl walked into the park. 'Isn't that the waitress from the café?' Tenten wondered as she tried to get a better look at the woman.

She got up and walked over to the woman. 'Only one way to find out.' "Hi, I am Tenten, what's your name?" Tenten asked as she stretched her arm out to shake the girl's hand. Temari looked at the girl and smirked.

"We've met, but it is good to finally know your name." Temari said chuckling a little.

Tenten looked at her and smiled. "I thought it was you…umm, what's your name?" Tenten asked laughing a little.

"My name is Temari, it is good to see you again Tenten." Temari said shaking her hand.

"So, want to grab an early lunch?" Tenten asked smiling wider.

"Sure." Temari said shrugging. Tenten grabbed Temari's hand and led her out of the park.

"Anywhere special you want to go to?" Tenten asked trying to make a conversation.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Temari replied. Tenten nodded and dragged her to a restaurant.

&&&&&&

Neji looked at Shikamaru, then at his door. 'Okay, how am I going to get the key out of my pocket without dropping him?' Neji sighed and shifted Shikamaru until he was in one of his arms and sprawled on his chest. He started to dig for his keys when he noticed how close his face was to Shikamaru's.

'He can't be older than nineteen…and he has a good complexion, he almost looks like a woman…' Neji thought as he examined the sleeping boy's face. Neji almost laughed in success as he felt his keys. He shifted Shikamaru once more and opened his apartment door.

Neji walked to his room and placed Shikamaru on his bed. 'I need a shower, it might have stopped raining but I am still soaked.' Neji walked to the bathroom, stripped, and jumped into the warm water. He sighed as he felt the water warm his body. 'Hmm, that boy might need a shower; he was in the rain as long, if not longer, than I was…' Neji thought as he subconsciously bathed himself.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' Shikamaru wondered. 'Why am I in someone else's bed?!' He panicked as he saw that he was not in his house. 'What about that guy, the one that stopped me in the rain? Is this his house? Oh shit! What if he is some kind of pervert?! He could be one of those people that just randomly abducts people and rapes them!' With that thought Shikamaru jumped out of bed.

'That wasn't the smartest thing to do.' Shikamaru thought sitting back down trying to fight the dizziness that was clouding his mind. The Nara boy snapped his head around when he heard the door knob turn. He felt the blood rush to his face as he saw the figure in the doorway. Neji was standing there, soaking wet, his hair clinging to his cheeks, and the only thing covering him was a towel that was loosely tied around his hips.

'What am I going to do?!' Shikamaru thought as he started to get nervous about his situation.

&&&&&&

Tenten dragged Temari to one of the tables. "Do you have any siblings?" Tenten asked as they waited for their waiter. Temari looked at the girl.

"Why do you want to know?" Tenten looked a little surprised at the question and blushed a little bit.

"Well, you seem interesting, and I though maybe if we got to know each other better we could become friends." Tenten said looking at the table next to them.

Temari looked at her and smiled. "I have two younger brothers that I love very much, what about you?" Temari asked resting her chin in her hands.

"I don't have any siblings, I want some though, I think someone younger to look after would be nice." Tenten answered smiling.

"Why don't you have a kid then? Then you would have someone to look after." Tenten looked up.

"May I take your order?" Tenten looked at the waiter and nodded. The two ordered their meal and Tenten looked at Temari.

"I don't have a kid because…I am not married yet, actually, I am now single." Tenten said sighing.

"You could always adopt a kid." Temari pointed out. Tenten looked at her and shook her head.

"If I have a kid I want it to have two parents, not one." Tenten explained. Temari looked at her and shook her head.

"I understand what you mean, but if I really wanted a kid, I would get one whether I was with someone or not." Temari said.

"Here's your food." The waiter said as he placed the orders on the table.

"I have to go, my shift starts soon, thanks for lunch." Temari said as she finished her meal.

"Oh, um so-" Temari looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends now." Temari said as she put some money on the table.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Tenten asked astonished.

"My brothers say I am good at reading people." Temari said as she left the restaurant. 'I wonder if I will see her again….Tenten thought as she left.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru looked at Neji. 'Why is he just standing there?' Shikamaru thought as he backed away from Neji until he was barely on the bed. Neji chuckled a little bit and grabbed some clothes out of his dresser. He dropped his towel and Shikamaru turned crimson. "Don't undress here!" Shikamaru yelled, but it sounded more like a strangled yelp.

Neji looked at him and smirked. "You are a guy, so you know what one looks like, if someone is bigger than you it is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about."(1) Shikamaru looked at him and felt his eye twitch.

"One, you are not bigger than me, and two, that's not why I said you shouldn't undress here." Shikamaru said looking away from Neji's now naked form.

Neji went to the edge of the bed and slowly crawled toward him until his chest was pressed against Shikamaru's. "Then what is it? Are you gay? Because, I am not interested in guys, so you don't have to worry." Neji chuckled into Shikamaru's ear. "Anyway, you need to take a bath and put on some warm clothes, then I will take you back to your home." Neji said throwing some clothes on.

"Tch. Pervert." Shikamaru muttered as he made his way to the bathroom. 'That boy is very interesting.' Neji thought chuckling to himself.

&&&&&&

Gaara walked slowly to the café. 'Where is Shikamaru? He would have called one of us by now if he was sick…and he doesn't usually skip, so where is he?' Gaara thought growling. Although he would never admit it, he was worried about Shikamaru; ever since they all started living together he though of the other boys like his brothers, and now one of them was supposedly missing.

Gaara opened the café door and went to one of the tables. "What can I get you?" Gaara growled.

"Man, did someone run into you again? 'Cause you look pissed." Gaara turned his head and saw Naruto sitting there looking at him concerned.

"You! Damn it, maybe I can trade tables with Temari or Shino…"

"Hey, I have a name! It is Naruto Uzumaki! What happened to you anyway? You look steamed." Naruto said scooting closer to Gaara. Gaara looked at him for a while then sighed.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about, it doesn't involve you. Now what do you want to eat?" Gaara asked hoping to change the subject.

"Hey, something is wrong, come on, you can tell me." Naruto said looking at Gaara concerned.

"If you really must know, one of my friends wasn't at school today. He doesn't usually skip and if he was sick he would have called. I am worried about him." Gaara said sighing.

"Well, maybe he was too sick to call and he is resting it off." Naruto suggested. Gaara looked at him.

"Maybe...now what do you want?" Gaara asked. Gaara walked off to give Deidara the order. He turned his head a little and saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye. 'That man is such a fool…' Gaara thought smiling a little.

(1) Yes, he is talking about what you think he is talking about.

**So, what do you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? Please leave me a review telling me what you think. A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: All of the people that review this chapter will get a glomp from Paachaaaw, for free! That's right, absolutely FREE, but you must ACT NOW! THIS IS A LIMITED TIME OFFER!!! ACT NOW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I am trying to fight off major writers block, so please bear with me, I will update as quickly as I can. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate hearing your comments, thank you and I hope you continue leaving me the kind reviews. Now to glomp the reviewers!!!**

**/glomps Sorrowdarkness/**

**/glomps 'Smile'/**

**/glomps red-headed psychopaths wanted/**

**/glomps BrevityofWit/**

**/glomps psychotic KAT/**

**/glomps BeastBoysBeauty/**

**/glomps kawaiiangel829/**

**Thanks again! Now, on with the story! And please review more!**

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

Shikamaru stripped his wet clothes and slowly entered the warm water. 'This is so troublesome, not only do I have no clue where I am, I am stuck with a perv….wait a minute, what am I going to wear?! I don't have an extra set of clothes! I bet he planned that!' Shikamaru thought accusingly as he lazily bathed himself.

He grabbed a towel and covered the front of his body, he still didn't trust that pervert. Shikamaru opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out. He looked in both directions then ran into Neji's bed room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Neji lying on his bed smirking at the boy.

"You don't have to cover your chest y'know. You are acting like a woman." Neji said chuckling. Shikamaru puffed out his cheeks and glared at him.

"Well I wouldn't have to act like a woman if someone wasn't a pervert." Shikamaru sighed, this was a waste of the energy he didn't have.

Neji looked at him, his smirk growing wider by the second. "I told you, I am not interested in guys, so you have nothing to worry about, unless you wanted something to happen…" Neji trailed off watching Shikamaru like a guard would watch a convict.

"You should really stop flattering yourself." Shikamaru snorted.

Neji looked at him and smirked. 'This boy……he is not like other people who usually try to jump me at every chance they get.' Neji thought getting off the bed and moving closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he saw Neji make his way over to him. 'What is he planning? I don't trust him…' Shikamaru thought as he backed away until his back was against the door.

"I know you don't trust me, but you should stop acting like I am going to jump you, even if you do look and act like a woman….are you sure you are a guy?" Neji asked as he tossed Shikamaru some of his clothes. Shikamaru glared at him and clutched the clothes close to his chest.

"Comes from the guy with long hair and a feminine face and figure, could you leave so I can put some clothes on?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"If you would get off the door." Neji replied, his smirk returning. Shikamaru glared at him and moved out of the way. Neji left and went to make Shikamaru and himself something to eat.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru looked at the clothes in his arms. The 'pervert' gave him a black undershirt, a pair of jeans, and some boxers that were black and said 'with boxers like these who needs pants?' 'That is exactly something that perv would have.' He thought rolling his eyes. 'I know I have seen him somewhere other than the café before, but I can't put my finger on it…..'

He slid the clothes on and looked around Neji's bedroom. 'This guy sure does have a bunch of books piled on his nightstand…..' He picked up one of the books and looked at the author's name and picture. He almost dropped the book when he read the name and looked at the picture on the back.

'That pervert is Neji Hyuuga?! Damn, NOW I meet my favorite author just to find out he is a perv, I bet that is something his fans don't know about him…..oh well, I won't see him after he takes me home, so why should I care?' He thought as he put the book back and left to find the older man.

&&&&&&

Neji looked at the food he was cooking, saying cooking wasn't one of his strong points was an understatement. He inwardly grimaced at the smell of the burning 'food' and sighed, he didn't even think the 'food' was edible, not that he would eat it if it was, it was black and bubbly, not only that he thought he heard it growl at him.

"What is that smell? It smells like Kiba's socks got put in the microwave…..again." Shikamaru said covering his face to try to block out the smell. Neji looked at him and glared slightly. Shikamaru looked at him, then the stove and started to laugh. "You tried to cook? It looks like an experiment from one of those cheesy, black and white horror shows." Shikamaru said slightly pushing Neji out of the way.

"You think anything you cook will be better than mine?" Neji asked mockingly, his ego just took a pretty big hit after all.

"Well, lets see, I work in a café, one of my friends is the chef there, oh and I live with three other guys that I have to cook for. So yeah, my cooking is bound to be better than yours." Shika replied slightly glaring at Neji.

"Well, aren't you just a great housewife?" Neji asked rolling his eyes and sulking. Shikamaru's glare intensified and he went back to cooking. 'Looks like I hit a nerve.' Neji thought smirking at the reaction he got. "You shouldn't be upset; it is a good quality for men who look like women to have, you will be a good wife one day." Neji said smirking.

"If it is such a good quality for men who look like women to have, then why do you suck at it? I mean, to be a house wife you have to be good at cooking, or at least make something that is remotely edible." Shikamaru responded. Neji looked at him, he didn't turn around when he spoke, but he could tell that what he said angered him.

"Y'know, my house abilities are horrible, how would you like to become my housewife?" Neji asked rolling Shikamaru's comment right off his back. Shikamaru turned around and glared at Neji.

"Listen you bastard, I may act like a housewife, but that does not give you the right to make fun of me! You don't even know me!" Shikamaru exclaimed angrily.

Neji just looked at him. "I wasn't making fun of you that time, I meant it, I need someone to cook and clean for me, I am horrible at it, it is amazing I have made it this far." Neji said resting his head in his hands. "What do you say? I will pay you, and you do not have to stay here." Shikamaru looked at him shocked. 'We do need the money……I guess I can stand it…'

"Fine, but if I ever want to quit I will." Shikamaru said as he got back to his cooking.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san." Neji said smiling at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sighed and put the food on the table.

"Well, go ahead and eat, I have a lot to explain to Gaara, Shino, and Kiba now." Shikamaru said sighing again.

&&&&&&

Gaara placed the bill on the table Naruto was sitting at. Naruto put the money on the table and smiled. "I hope you find your friend." Naruto said as he left. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw how much of a tip Naruto left him. 'Yeah, that man is a fool….his heart is too big, he is going to get hurt like that. But…for some reason, I get this vibe that tells me he wouldn't be himself if he was any other way.' Gaara thought as he put the tip in his pocket and left to wait another table.

"Hey, I heard Shika is missing, is it true un?" Deidara asked running up to Gaara.

"Yeah, it is true Deidara, but we will find him so there is nothing to worry about." Gaara said trying to get the blonde to get back to work.

"You sure sound confident, do you know where he is un?"

Gaara looked at him and sighed. "No I do not know where he is, but he is old enough to take care of himself, and he is a genius, how much trouble can he get himself into?" Deidara gave him a skeptical look.

"You know how he is, he may be lazy, but he has a sharp tongue, he might have already gotten himself into trouble un!" Deidara said flailing his arms for emphasis.

Gaara sighed and gave Deidara an annoyed look. "If he is in trouble than he can handle it, he isn't a kid that needs people to look after him." Gaara said trying to focus on his work instead of the annoying blonde that was in front of him.

"You are worried about him too, admit it un!" Deidara exclaimed putting his hands on his hips.

Gaara glared at him. "Fine, I am worried, but you don't see me making a huge fuss and acting like a moron, do you?" Gaara asked trying not to scream or kill one of the people he considers a friend. Deidara looked at him and sighed.

"You are right, he can take care of himself, are we going to look for him after work un?" Gaara looked at him and almost smiled.

"Of course, like you said, he probably found a way to get himself into some kind of trouble." He said smirking. 'You better be safe Nara.' Gaara thought as he looked out one of the windows.

**Sorry! I know the wait was long, and this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but please review? Please? For me -watery chibi eyes- If you don't I might cry!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Sorry it is taking so long for me to update, please forgive me. I am thinking of good things to put in here, and it is taking a little longer than I would like, and well, we just got finished with midterm exams before this break, and my imagination is a little fried from it. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 7**

Neji started to eat the food. 'Wow…he really is a good cook…this tastes way better than the fast food I usually have to live off of.' He thought with a slight grimace as he thought of all the nights he had to eat Chinese straight in a row because of the fact he can barely boil water.

He finished the meal and put the plate and fork in the sink. "So, where exactly do you live?"

"I can walk myself home." Shikamaru grunted as he started to get up. 'It will be troublesome to have this pervert with me longer than he has to be.'

Neji placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I am going to walk you home, I already said I would, you already passed out once, I am not going to let it happen again. If you want to be difficult about it I will carry you."

Shikamaru glared at him slightly and sighed. "Fine. Just don't be a perv, please." He begged.

Neji smirked. "I'll try," he whispered and pressed his lips onto Shikamaru's ear, "but it is going to be hard, I loved it when you begged…and you do have a great ass." Neji chuckled and took a couple steps away from him.

'Did he really just…? Damn pervert.' "And you accuse me of being gay; at least I am not telling another guy he has a great ass." Shikamaru snorted.

Neji looked at him and smirked. "Well, you do have one, so you can't really blame me for looking." 'And…he is the first person who hasn't thrown himself at me…so he is interesting to me.'

Shikamaru smirked. "I am starting to think that you were lying when you said you weren't interested in guys."

"I bet you would like me to be interested in men wouldn't you?" Neji asked as walked close to Shikamaru and pined him onto the table. "Tell me, does it turn you on to think of me pressed against you while we are panting, moaning, and sweating? Do you like thinking of me inside you?"

Shikamaru felt his face turn a slight pink and he glared at Neji. "Get off me."

Neji did what he was told and grabbed his shoes. "I'll bring your clothes over after I wash and dry them okay? You ready to go?" 'I think I was right…he looks a little flustered…and that blush is still there…this might be really fun.'

"Alright." Shikamaru said as he put his shoes on. 'Why did I blush…? I guess it is because…no one has said anything like that to me before…and his eyes were so intense when he said it…'

The two left and made their way to the apartment Shikamaru shared with Gaara, Shino, and Kiba. Neji looked at Shikamaru and noticed he looked mad. "I am sorry if I angered you." 'I was just teasing…who know he would get so worked up about it.'

"You didn't do anything to anger me…I am just…stressed I guess." 'That's a lie…I am a little mad…everyone accuses me of being gay just because I look like a woman at times.'

Neji looked at him and sighed. "You are upset, I can tell. I am sorry, really." 'Damn…I find someone I think is interesting, and I piss him off…' Neji grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and pulled him into him and wrapped his arms around him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. 'Why is he hugging me…?' "What are you doing?"

"I don't want us to hate each other, if it isn't too much; I want to be a friend of yours."

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "You are troublesome…but…it might work out."

"So, you lead the way to your apartment." Neji said as he grabbed Shikamaru's hand.

Shikamaru nodded and walked off to his apartment. 'Maybe that perv…isn't all bad.'

&&&&&&

Sasuke stretched as he got off the plane. 'Finally, I never thought I would get off that damn plane.'

"So, I guess this is where we part ways Sasuke-san. I must say, it will be a loss, I liked talking to you." Haku said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sasuke called as he quickly ran after Haku.

Haku turned his head back towards Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Can I get your number?"

Haku stared at him and started to chuckle. "Isn't that a little forward?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink. "Well…I liked talking to you…" He trailed off. 'Man I feel so embarrassed…'

Haku smiled a little and wrote his number on a piece of paper. "Here, remember to call me whenever, I like talking to you." Hake said as he kissed Sasuke's cheek and slipped the paper into his hand. "See you later Sasuke-kun." Haku said as he waved and left.

Sasuke's cheeks turned an ever darker red and he looked at the paper in his hand. 'It looks like this vacation is going to be more fun than I thought it would be.'

&&&&&&

Neji knocked on the door to Shikamaru's apartment.

"You can let go of my hand now." Shikamaru said as he tried to get his hand back.

"You weren't complaining about it before." Neji said as he kept a tight hold onto Shikamaru's hand.

Gaara opened the door and stared at Shikamaru, then Neji, then their hands. "So…what exactly has been going on?"

"Your friend passed out in the rain and I took him to a doctor, and well, since he was passed out she told me to keep him at my house and then drop him off at his home when he woke up." Neji explained.

"And you are holding hands why?" Gaara asked and covered his smirk with his hand.

"I am not sure…I like holding his hand." Neji said as he shrugged.

Gaara raised an eyebrow muscle and shook his head. "Well Shika, you came just in time, our refrigerator broke and we are going to see who is going to have to take an extra shift to pay the bill."

Neji gave him a quizzical look. "How are you going to do that…?"

Gaara smirked and Shikamaru sighed. "If you want to see, why don't you watch? It is pretty entertaining." Gaara said as he opened the door.

Neji and Shikamaru followed him inside and saw Shino and Kiba sitting at the counter and four glasses and a carton of milk on the counter. Neji looked at the scene in front of him. 'I wonder what they are gong to do…'

Shikamaru and Gaara sat down and they all poured themselves a glass of the chunky, spoiled milk. Neji's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to throw up from the smell alone.

'Are they really going to…?' "Alright, you know the drill, the one who finishes their glass last has to pay, and if you throw up you automatically have to pay." Shino explained the rules.

Kiba looked at Neji for a second. "Since he isn't drinking, he can tell us when to go and who has to pay."

"Agreed." The other three chimed.

Neji blinked a couple of times then nodded. "Alright. 3…2…1…Drink."

Neji watched in amazement as they boys started to chug the milk. Kiba put his empty glass on the counter, followed by Shikamaru, then Shino, and Gaara only a couple of seconds after him.

"Well Gaara, looks like you get an extra shift." Kiba said as he tossed the milk carton into the trashcan.

"Damnit…well, it can't be helped…I guess." Gaara said as he slammed his head onto the counter.

"How could you…drink that?" Neji asked astonished and a little disgusted.

"It looked better than your cooking, most likely tasted better too." Shikamaru retorted making Kiba snicker.

"But Shika-chan, that is why you are my housewife." Neji said grinning at the Nara's irritated look.

"Do not call me 'Shika-chan' you pervert." Shikamaru said glaring at him slightly.

"Don't be like that, after all, if you are than I might not return you your clothes."

Shikamaru's face paled. "I am not going to wear your clothes because you have mine you bastard!"

"Did you two have sex or something?" Gaara asked slightly glaring at Neji.

"You mean someone actually took our precious little Nara's virginity?" Kiba asked as he hugged Shikamaru's shoulders. "He is growing up so fast!"

"Will you guys knock it off?!" Shikamaru asked as he felt his face burn crimson.

"Yes, we raised him so well." Shino said as he patted Kiba's back when Kiba clung onto him.

"You too?! We didn't have sex damnit!" Shikamaru said as he felt one of his eyes twitch.

Neji chuckled and walked over to the door. "I am going to get your clothes dried and then bring them over, they have already been washed. See you in a little while Shika-chan." Neji said as he left.

&&&&&&

Neji put Shikamaru's clothes in the drier. 'I am going to need to get him a uniform since he is my housewife…a maid outfit will work.' He thought and got a huge smirk as he turned the drier on.

He made his way back to Shikamaru's apartment, carrying his clothes and a box with his "uniform" in it. Neji knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Shikamaru opened the door and grabbed his clothes. "This is for you also." Neji said as he held out the box.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Open it and find out!!" Kiba exclaimed as he waited to see what was in the box.

Shikamaru opened it and felt all the color drain from his face. Inside the box was a black and red maid outfit, that when on Shikamaru would effectively show of the black lacy panties (complete with a small red bow in the middle) that came with it. It has ribbons and lace, and came with red stockings that went up to his thighs and black, leather, knee high boots.

"What the hell is this?!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he almost dropped the box.

"This is your uniform; you are to wear it every time you are working for me, which will be three times a day. Hope you like it Shika-chan, and remember to either wax or shave your legs." Neji chuckled as he left.

"That damn pervert!!" Shikamaru growled. 'I can't believe I am working for him, and that this is my uniform! What have I gotten myself into?'

**Well, I hope you like it, next chapter will most likely be longer, and it will (hopefully) have more of the couples, I am trying to figure out how to write some of them (KakaIta, SasuHaku, and TemLeeTen are going to be the hardest for me to do, so they will take a lot of thinking time) but please review, I will really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my faithful readers and reviewers. Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Really, I mean, this is one of my most popular stories, and I have you all to thank for it. To show my gratitude I am going to try to make all the pairings interact…please give me feedback on it…because some of them are hard for me to do and I want to know if I am doing it to your liking. Anyhow…back to the story…who is ready for Shika to be in the maid outfit/waves her hand in the air/ I am, I am! XD**

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 8 **

Shikamaru walked through the rainy street, making his way to Neji's home. 'It is raining, looks like I am not the only one who is in a bad mood today.' Shikamaru thought with a slight growl. He was in his "uniform" with his legs completely hairless. 'Stupid perverted prick, I am only doing this because we really need the money now…he better pay me extra for having to deal with him.'

Shikamaru glared at his door and knocked hard, hoping to leave a dent in it. Neji opened the door, dressed in long, white, silk pajama pants and a long, silk shirt and robe to match. He looked like he had just woken up since his hair was a little tangled and he was squinting so he could see him.

"Shikamaru…why did you have to knock so hard? I was asleep…"

Shikamaru felt his eye twitch. "Well excuse me your majesty, since you are the only one who could be sleeping, here I am having to come on my day off to take care of you when I could be sleeping till noon then wake up for my shift and-"

Neji put a hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Look, you're tired, I'm tired, lets just go back to sleep."

Shikamaru blinked a couple times. "Sounds good to me." He turned around to leave when Neji grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't say you could go back home, I said you could sleep, I don't trust you to come back if you leave, so you will sleep here." Shikamaru turned around and stared at him.

"If you think I am going to stay here and sleep in your house-"

"You didn't have a problem with it before."

Shikamaru's eye twitched again and he sighed deeply. "Fine, I will sleep here."

Neji nodded and led him inside, then up to his room. "Hey, hey! You never said I would be in your room!" Shikamaru had to keep his voice down; he really was not liking this pervert right now.

"And I never said you wouldn't. If you slept on the couch then you might leave, and this is my house so I am sleeping in my bed. There's only solution: you are going to sleep with me."

Shikamaru felt his mouth open wide and he quickly shut it, no use in protesting with this guy, he was too stubborn. 'Great, I am in a maid outfit and sleeping with my boss, there is something WAY wrong with this sentence.' He thought with a sigh. Neji tugged his wrist and led him to the bed. Shikamaru watched as he snuggled into his pillow and patted the spot next to him.

"Oh come on, it is not like I am going to bite you…too hard." Shikamaru felt his eye start twitching more from the cheesy cliché and he made his way back to the door, only to be stopped again by Neji. "Listen, I am not going to do anything, so just relax, okay?"

Shikamaru felt Neji's hands grab his and he pulled him to the bed. Neji sat down on the bed and pulled Shikamaru into him. "You said you wouldn't do anything…you swear it?"

Neji snuggled into him and nodded. "I won't do anything."

"Then let go of my hands and go back to your side."

Neji sighed and let go of his hands, instead he wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled deeper into him. "But you are so comfortable…and if I go back to my side, I will see that very sexy outfit you are in and that will give me some…impure thoughts of you, and I wouldn't want to take your virginity…yet."

Shikamaru twitched and started to feel a little uncomfortable. 'Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? Did I do something so horrible that this is my punishment?' He thought as Neji shifted around more, moving one of his legs between Shikamaru's and pulling him into him more. 'Good thing we are laying on our sides…although I would get to see him better if he was laying flat on his back and I was on top of him...but I must be patient, he is still a virgin after all, as I also am…but I bet I know more then he does, I wouldn't want to freak him out.'

Shikamaru let out a surprised yelp. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed, venom lacing his words.

"Getting comfortable. Don't worry; I said I wouldn't do anything didn't I?" Neji chuckled slightly.

"You do anything and I will chop it off."

Neji's face paled at the threat and he nodded. "I got it."

&&&&&&

Sasuke was sitting at a small table in the restaurant he had asked Haku to meet him in. 'This might be a little forward…but I will only be here for vacation, so I want to make the most of the time I have here.'

Sasuke started drumming his fingers on the table; it was a habit he had when he was waiting for someone or something. He rested his head on his other hand and closed his eyes. 'I know I am on vacation…but I can't help but think about if Kakashi found Itachi…I know I say I want to kill him…but that is just a façade…I just want my brother back.'

"Sasuke-kun…you shouldn't ask people to meet you at a restaurant if you are just going to fall asleep." Haku chuckled as he sat down.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him; he wasn't in a pink kimono like he was on the plane…this time he was in a black one with light pink sakura petals on it. "I wasn't asleep…I was thinking."

Haku chuckled again. "Sure you were. So why did you want to meet me here Sasuke-kun? I mean, I just met you yesterday and here you are asking me out on a date."

Sasuke had to force a blush from staining his ivory cheeks. "I don't usually have time for things like this, so I thought I might as well enjoy myself, and you did give me your number, so I thought I should be a gentleman and ask you out." Sasuke answered shrugging.

"Well, I am honored then. I didn't think you looked like the person that normally called someone for a date…I guess I was right."

Sasuke felt a smirk tug at his lips. "The honor is mine, having someone as beautiful as you to accompany me on this date."

A light pink tinge stained Haku's cheek at the compliment. "Looks and charm, a lot of people would be lucky to have you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's ego increased slightly at the compliment. "But it looks like I only have eyes for one person, a man that I had accidentally mistaken for a woman."

Haku smiled a little, but decided to play dumb. "So, you have mistaken many men for women? And here I thought I was a special case…"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin slightly. "Oh, you are a special case; out of all the men I suspected were women, you are the only one I ever asked on a date."

Haku also grinned. "Well then, why didn't you ask this person who caught your eye out on a date?"

"Why Haku-san, I thought it was obvious, I cannot ask that person yet until I get to know him better."

"So you asked me?"

"Exactly, I said I need to know him better, and since you are the man that caught my eye, I thought I would get to know you as much as I can, then decide if I want to…pursue any kind of relationship."

Haku blinked a couple times. "You have really thought this out haven't you? Well, I guess the same goes for me then, you might want to try and make a good impression then Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked again. "I think I already have."

Haku laughed again and looked at the menu. "That you have Sasuke-kun, I must say, you are quite the charmer."

Sasuke grinned and also looked at the menu. "Yeah, I know."

&&&&&&

"Shiiiino…I feel horrible." Kiba whined as he clung onto the slightly older boy. Shino rubbed the whining boy's back soothingly.

"I know Kiba, I know. It is what we get for drinking that…milk." 'Although it was more like cheese…that thought doesn't help my stomach.' Shino thought as he tried his hardest to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Maaan, I didn't think it would be _that_ bad."

"Well, it was way past its expiration date…and it was in a broken refrigerator…it was to be expected…although expecting it didn't help any."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Poor Gaara and Shika…we get to stay home, but Gaara is on his extra shift and Shika is out "playing housewife" for that guy…"

Shino nodded and hugged his lover closer to him. 'This is the one good thing about being sick…' He thought as he felt Kiba snuggle into him.

"Shiiiiino…when will we get better?" Kiba whined again.

Shino sighed softly. "I am not sure Kiba." 'Although his whining is also a downside…' he thought with an inward sigh.

Kiba stuck his lower lip out in a pout and snuggled more into his boyfriend. "I want to get better now."

"Well, if we get better soon, than that means the sooner we go back to class."

Kiba cringed and covered the blanket over his head. "I don't want to go to school…but I don't want to be sick either…"

"Well, it is one or the other." Shino said as he stroked Kiba's hair.

"Fine. I guess…being sick is a little better…barely, but better." Kiba said sighing.

Shino chuckled. "Well, being sick also means we get to stay in bed together…"

"Shino…I am sick, we can't do anything." Kiba whined again.

"Oh come on Kiba, we don't get to spend any time together anymore."

"But I don't feel well."

"I don't feel well either, but just think how good it will feel."

Kiba blushed darkly. 'He is right…it does feel good…but I am not sure…' "I'm…not sure…"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I never heard you decline before…"

"Well, maybe I am too tired to have sex!"

Shino stared at him for a couple seconds. "Sex…? I was talking about moving the television in here and playing some videogames and maybe watching some movies…"

Kiba felt his jaw drop. "But you said the good thing is we get to stay in bed together!"

"Yeah…it means we don't have to sit in one of those uncomfortable chairs or on the floor."

"But-! You said 'just think of how good it will feel'!"

"Yeah…I meant think of how good it will feel to actually do something instead of being bored."

Kiba felt his cheeks getting redder by the second. "….A-alright…but you have to get the TV."

Shino nodded and started to chuckle on his way to get the TV. 'Well, I never said I wouldn't try to have sex with him…but I want to play some games first…after all, we don't get to spend much time together since work and classes…' He thought as he put the TV on the nightstand and wheeled it into their bedroom.

Shino hooked up the Playstation 2 and rummaged through the games looking for a two-player one. He sighed a little; they just had too many one-player games. 'Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Dark Cloud 2, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time...found one!' (1) Shino thought as he pulled out one of the Tekken games they had.

He put the game in and tossed Kiba one of the remotes. "Hey! I wanna be player one!" Kiba said as he tried to take Shino's remote.

"No way. I had to hook it up, so I get to be player one."

"No fair! Come on Shino, I want to be player one!"

"Why should you get to be it?"

Kiba looked at him, his eyes starting to water and gave Shino his best kicked puppy look. "Because I want to be player one."

Shino stared at him and sighed a little. 'I hate it when he gives me that damn look.' Fine, here." Shino said in defeat as he traded remotes.

"Thank you Shino! I love you!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Shino smirked as he put an arm around Kiba.

"We'll just see who wins!" Kiba exclaimed as he picked his character.

"Let the battle begin then."

&&&&&&

Gaara felt horrible. His face looked slightly green, and he felt like he was gong to throw up. 'I hate this. Why did _I _have to be the one to work the extra shift? Someone up there in the heavens must really hate me or something…' He thought miserably as he waited a couple tables. He looked at the next table and felt his eye twitch slightly. 'That blonde is back…again. How can he come here every day? Doesn't he have a job he needs to be at?'

"May I take your order?" Gaara asked as he tried to get his lips to turn upward into a "friendly" smile, only for it to look like he was possessed.

"You alright…?" Naruto asked, slight nervousness in his voice, after all, he looked sick and possessed.

"No I am not alright, I feel like shit, but that doesn't matter; now will you order something or are you going to leave?"

"You shouldn't work when you are ill."

"I lost, so I have to work an extra shift."

"But you still need to go to a doctor or something, I'll take you, my friend is one."

"No. What I need to do is finish my shift, then sleep this away. I never stay sick for long."

"Then go home and rest!"

"No! What part of 'I have to finish my shift' do you not get?!"

"The part where you are still working when you are sick!"

"I have to work, so just order something!" Gaara almost yelled. He didn't care that he was sick, he just needed to get through today's shift, then he could stay in bed until he got better.

Naruto sighed deeply and grabbed Gaara's wrist. "You are going to go home so you can get better, even if I have to make you!"

Gaara snatched his arm back and glared at the blonde in front of him. "Why should I?"

Naruto sighed; he was going to have to use the same face that always worked on Iruka it seems. He looked up at Gaara, his eyes pleading. "Because I don't want your condition to get worse, please?"

Gaara looked shocked for a minute. "….Fine! I'll go to the stupid doctor." He said as he heaved a sigh.

Naruto grinned. "Good, you need to stay healthy y'know!"

"But I will do it after my shift."

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "Fine fine, I guess we should meet in the middle on this."

Gaara shook his head. "I still don't see why you care…"

"I am not sure why myself…I just do."

Gaara shook his head again. "You can be such a fool…"

Naruto looked at him and grinned a little. "I might be a fool to you, but that is just because you have most likely never met a person who cares about your health when they barely know you."

"Hn…you are right, I guess."

Naruto grinned. "Of course."

"Well, I have tables to wait." Gaara said as he left to wait some of the other tables.

'He is going to go to the doctor…good…wait! I never got to order anything!! Oh well…I guess it is alright as long as he is going to go to the doctor…' Naruto thought as he watched the red haired teen wait a table.

Gaara sighed and went to give Deidara the order. 'Why is it that I let him persuade me into going? Usually I would never listen, and I don't see why I should listen to the same guy that knocked me down…it must be because of the tip he left me that one time….yeah, it is because of the tip.' Gaara tried to convince himself. (2)

He made his way back to Naruto as his shift ended. "I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it, I will be better as long as I get sleep. I never stay sick for long."

"That may be, but with the way you are working you will make your condition worse."

"…."

"Don't give me that blank stare; I get it enough from Sasuke-teme." Naruto laughed slightly. "Come on, I want to put the past behind us, I want to be your friend!"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah I do!" Naruto exclaimed with a big childish and warm smile on his face.

'He is older than me…but he looks like he has much of his innocence…kind of like a child…' "…Fine, I believe you, doesn't mean I will become your friend."

"What?! Hey, come on, please?"

"Nope."

Deidara looked at them and smiled. 'Gaara only teases people he likes, people he doesn't like he hurts…I have a feeling that that blonde will be his number one target for teasing now…'

&&&&&&

Deidara beamed as he looked at his creation, on the plate was a small cake in the shape of a bird. He really did have a knack for this kind of thing, and it made him smile to see that people liked his work, but it made him happy and pleased that he was proud of it.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and he felt feather light kisses on his neck. "Sasori-dana, I'm working…"

"I came to take you out."

"But I am working, and you should be too, you are one of the biggest fashion designers…you shouldn't take as much time off as you do." 'Not that I really mind…'

"But I take it off to spend time with you; after all, I don't think people would be happy if one of the biggest fashion designers, as you just said, was depressed because he couldn't spend time with his love."

Deidara blushed a little. 'He says things like that so lightly...' "Yeah, but really, you do need to work a bit more…"

"I'll do it…tomorrow…maybe." Sasori said as he laced his fingers with Deidara's and kissed his cheek.

Deidara smiled a little. 'I know tomorrow he will do the same thing…but I am glad he would do something like this just to see me.' "So why are you here today?"

"I have to have a reason to see you now?"

"No, but usually you have a reason, like you want sex, you want to take me out, or I have once again forgotten our anniversary…" Deidara said as he blushed a bit out of embarrassment, he really hated that he forgot their anniversary a couple times when Sasori always remembered it.

"Nope, just wanted to see you." He replied and slipped a rose into Deidara's hand.

"Sasori-dana…it's so pretty! Thank you so much!"

"It's not as pretty as you are." Sasori said as he nuzzled Deidara's neck.

Deidara blushed darkly. "..Okay, you can get sex." Sasori smirked and kissed the blonde.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Deidara murmured on Sasori's lips.

&&&&&&

Temari walked with Tenten through the mall, the two were going to spend the day outside, but the decided it would be best to change their plans since the rain.

"It sucks that it had to rain, but at least we can still do something, right?" Tenten grinned as she looked at a few things in a toy store. 'No matter how old I get, I will always love plushies.'

"Yeah, but it would have been nice to be outside. I like the rain, but this is the second day it has rained; I just hope it will be clear tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. Hey, can we go into that store?" Tenten asked as she pointed to the same toy store she was looking at.

Temari laughed a bit. "A toy store? Alright, we can check it out for a bit."

Tenten grinned and lead Temari into the store. Tenten's smile got wider and she grabbed a small stuffed turtle. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, it is kinda cute."

"I'm gonna get him!" She exclaimed as she dug through her wallet for some money. 'Man…I don't have any money left…not enough for this little guy anyway…'

Temari carefully grabbed the small turtle out of Tenten's hands and made her way to the checkout counter. "I'll get him for you, and don't even think about paying me back, it is a gift." She called over her shoulder.

Tenten smiled and followed her. "Okay, thanks Temari-chan!"

"No problem." Temari handed Tenten the stuffed turtle and grinned. "I hope you like him."

"Of course I like him!" She said with a bright grin.

Temari lightly kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Glad you do, now let's go." She said with a smile as she walked off.

Tenten stood there in shock for a moment with a dark blush on her cheeks. "Coming!" She exclaimed as she ran after the other girl.

&&&&&&

Shikamaru woke up and groaned, his head was killing him and his stomach hurt badly. 'Damn milk…I hate it when we have to drink that awful stuff to see who has to take an extra shift.'

Neji shifted a bit and cracked an eye open. "Why are you groaning?"

Shikamaru looked at him for a bit, not having enough energy to give him a glare. "I feel sick."

"Of course, you drank that milk; you really think you would feel fine after that?"

"No, but I didn't think it would be this bad…"

Neji carefully got out of bed and looked at him. He pressed his forehead against Shikamaru's. "You have a slight fever…I'll get you a wet washcloth for it…you need aspirin?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru grunted and wrapped himself in the blanket. 'I just want to get better as soon as I can.'

Neji nodded and left to get the washcloth and aspirin. 'Looks like I have to take care of him until he gets better.'

Neji carefully placed the washcloth on the Nara's head and handed him the aspirin. "Thanks…Hyuuga."

Neji blinked a couple times. "Call me 'Neji-sama' since you are working for me."

Shikamaru took the aspirins and his eyes narrowed slightly. "You ask a lot of me, Neji-sama."

"I know I do…but I treat my maids very well." He said as he smirked and slid one of his hands up the sick boy's thigh.

"I thought I was your 'housewife'?"

"Same thing, especially when you are in that outfit."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed again, but he just sighed and swatted the perverted Hyuuga's hand away before it got too high. "I'm going to take a nap and hopefully get rid of whatever sickness I have, you better not do anything."

"I will try to resist."

Shikamaru sighed lightly and laid his head down. 'Just sleep, just sleep.' He chanted to himself over and over.

Neji smiled a little and watched as the younger boy tried to go to sleep. 'He is pretty damn cute for a guy…I wouldn't mind him being in my bed more…' He thought as he got a perverted grin on his face.

&&&&&&

Kakashi looked through some of the files on Sasuke's desk and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Kakashi…I never thought I would see you so soon."

Kakashi whipped his head around and his eyes widened. "Itachi…"

"Yes…where is my brother?"

"He is on vacation…I am filling in for him."

"Well, this could be fun." He said as he walked over to his elder and crashed their lips together roughly.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but by the time he recovered Itachi had left. 'Itachi…maybe…this wasn't the best idea…I will just have to make sure Sasuke never finds out about this.' He thought with a sigh.

(1) Sounds like my video games since I barely have any that are not one player games XD

(2) Can someone say denial?? XD

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be posted after a while…I am going to most likely post a couple of shots then try working on the next chapter for this story. Anyway, I worked really hard to finish it today, this is my Valentine's Day gift to you all from me, hope you liked it!! Oh, and I am thinking (but won't do it if you people don't want me to) of putting KankyHina, IruAnko, and GaiAsu since I don't want anyone to be alone (and there will be some InoSaku since someone asked for it) well, please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, I know it's been a while since I have updated this story (Wow...over a whole year), and you have my deepest apologies for that, but my computer had to be taken into the shop, the hard drive was corrupted, and pretty much every single thing I had on my computer had been deleted, including what I originally intended for this chapter, and all the previous chapters...even certain one-shots and other things I had in progress yet had not posted...so I've read my story again to see where I wanted to go with this, I am once again sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Another Love Story**

**Chapter 9**

Shikamaru's brows furrowed as he awoke to an obnoxious knocking on his door. Wait...it wasn't _his_ door, because he wasn't in _his_ room, he could tell from the bed. The oh-so-wonderful memory foam bed that he was lying in, the bed that felt like the one thing in the world he loved so dearly, the clouds. It almost made up for the fact that he was sleeping next to another man, and no, not just any man, but his favorite author who turned out to be some creepy pervert! Like previously stated, it _almost_ made up for that, but it still didn't. With an irritated sigh, he got out of the comfortable bed, stretched for a second or two, then went back into his normal slouching position. There was no way in hell he was going to be the one to answer the door when it wasn't even his damn house. Especially not in the _thing_ he was wearing. It just wouldn't happen. So he did the one thing that was logical in this kind of situation. He kicked Neji. And it wasn't a soft kick, no, it was one that sent the older man out of the bed completely, with the blankets still wrapped around his pale and lean form.

"What the--!" Neji let out an undignified squeak as he hit the floor face first, his fall somewhat cushioned by the blankets he was wrapped up again. Still, the fall had hurt, and it did leave a red mark on his forehead from the wooden flooring, which, he realized with a deep frown, would only go away with time, and most likely it would take a while. "What the fuck was that for!" 

Shikamaru stuck a pinky in his ear and twist it around a couple times, staring at Neji the entire time he did so. "Someone's knocking on the door." He said in his usual uninterested voice, but deep in his eyes amusement was shinning. He couldn't help it, the famous and dignified author, on the floor, tangled up in blankets, yelling somewhat, with a red mark from the wood floor on his face was funny. But he didn't want him to know he thought it was funny, and laughing or snickering would take up energy he didn't want to really waste at that moment in time. 

"Why the hell didn't you just answer it then?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Neji, believe it or not, was actually a morning person, but that wasn't the case when he was kicked out of his bed for a stupid reason like "someone was knocking on the door".

"It's not my house." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he was stating the obvious, which, in fact, he was, and that just pissed Neji off even more. 

"So you won't answer the door just because it's not your damn house!" He was practically yelling now. 

"Not when I'm in this thing, no. And you don't have to let out a curse in every sentence, it makes you sound unintelligent, and although people know you do, in fact, lack common intelligence, you might want to at least humor yourself by not proving them right so obviously." It was getting harder and harder to stop from laughing now. 

"Shut the hell up, I know I'm smarter than some smart ass college kid!" That was the last straw, no one insulted or questioned Neji Hyuuga's intelligence...at least, not right in his face! 

"Oh really now? I find that hard to believe." 

"Knowing how small your intelligence is, I don't doubt that." Ha! Try to find a comeback for that, stupid pineapple headed bastard! 

Shikamaru just shrugged and looked at him, looking completely bored by the entire conversation. "No matter how small you might think my intelligence is, it's larger than yours." 

Neji just stared at him, eye twitching. How the hell could he do that! Barely anyone had ever been able to come up with so many things to combat his comebacks, and no one had done it with such ease! "Get out of the way, I'm going to answer the damn door." He said as his shoulder bumped into Shikamaru's, knocking him out of the way slightly. 

"Be my guest, and I know you're slow...but going through the door is much easier when you wait for someone to get out of the way, you might need to know something like that for future reference." Shikamaru stated as he made his way back to the bed, sitting down and chuckling softly to himself when he heard the Hyuuga male let out a very frustrated noise. _'Hey, if he's going to put me in this god awful thing, he can't expect me not to do anything to get back at him, and coming back with things to say that anger him is much easier than I thought it would be.' _ He picked up one of the books that was resting on the nightstand and flicked through it, a victorious smirk on his face. _'I've had a harder time coming back with things to say when arguing with Kiba...and that's just sad. Because Kiba's...well...Kiba.'_Shikamaru snickered and laid back down on the bed, kicking his feet back and starting the book that was now in his possession, if Neji thought him being his maid would be an easy matter, he had another thing coming. 

&&&&&&

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kiba cried out in distress as his character died for the umpteenth time in the past couple of minutes. He pouted and tossed the remote when the game announced Shino as the winner. 

"How is it cheating if it's allowed in the game? All I did was a combo move!" Shino said, trying to defend himself, because although he would never be able to do a single thing against Kiba's puppy dog eyes, he didn't cheat, dammit, and he hated it when Kiba accused him of cheating every time he was the one that lost. And it's not like it was an occasional thing. He did it _every single time._ And honestly, it wasn't fair. And yes, he knows, "life isn't fair", but life seems completely fair when compared to Kiba pouting because his video game skills suck. 

"...Because...I wasn't ready!" 

Shino just stared at him. And stared. He couldn't be serious...could he? There's no way he just said that. He blinked behind his sunglasses and stared at the canine lover. "...Come again?" 

"I wasn't ready!" The pout had grown, now. 

"Kiba...baby, I love you...really and truly I do...but come on, it's a _video game._ It's not like I'm going to say 'hey Kiba, I'm going to use a combo now, are you ready?' It's just _not_ going to happen. That's not how they work!" 

Kiba just pouted more and turned his head away, he even crossed his arms and stuck his lip out even more in a very dramatized pout. "I don't want to play this stupid game anymore." 

Shino just shrugged. "All right." Just because Kiba didn't want to play didn't mean he wouldn't, he liked the game, and there was a single player mode on it that, when completed, unlocked new characters and other things like that. Now, Shino wasn't a hardcore gamer, though he did love them, but he loved winning the extra content on games, he didn't care if it was something small or something huge, he loved it.

Kiba glared at the back of his head for a moment. Dammit, didn't he know the drill by now? He would pout, then Shino would do what he wanted him to. It was how things always worked, he wasn't supposed to ignore him and continue playing! That just wasn't how it worked, it was a routine, dammit! And he, for one, was fond of this routine, because Kiba...plain and simply, is a attention whore. He loves being the center of attention, and he loves to be pampered, not saying he's one of those stuffy rich kids that wants to get everything he wants, because that's not the case...but when it comes to Shino, he wants the boy to do everything under the sun to make him happy...it wasn't a greedy thing, not entirely...he just liked it when the boy did things for him. It made him feel special...loved. 

"Glare all you want, I just want to get the last of the extra content left on this file, then we'll do what you want. I'm not neglecting you, I promise...you just know how I get with these things." 

Kiba couldn't help but smile. Shino was like a mind reader, whenever he was thinking something and wouldn't say it, Shino would know exactly what it was. It was one of the many things that made Shino the special guy he was. Kiba made his way over to Shino and curled up against him slightly, laying his head down in his lap. He was never one that was able to stay mad at Shino for long, he just couldn't. He smiled up at the boy and reached for his shades. Shino let out a small noise, but other than that, he didn't make a move to stop the boy in his lap. That was another thing that made him love him more, the fact that if anyone else had been the one to try and take his glasses, their wrist would have been broken in an instant and they would have had the normally quiet boy glaring coldly enough to make the temperature drop several degrees, even if they weren't able to see the glare. 

"Hey Shino..." 

"Yeah?"

"I really love your eyes." 

"I know." The boy went back to concentrating on the task at hand, defeating yet another enemy to get to another level so he'll be able to unlock more stuff. 

"Hey Shino..." 

"Yeah?"

"I care about you a lot." 

"I know." Shino loved Kiba, really and truly he did, but it was hard to concentrate on the game when he was talking to him, and the boy knew it. It's not like he tried to do it just because it made him lose his concentration, Kiba had a case of ADHD, and he could not sit still for longer than five seconds unless he was doing something he enjoyed, and a lot of the time when he wasn't doing anything and Shino with him, he would start up a conversation just to pass the time. And half the time, it wasn't even a conversation that was interesting, it would be something completely random and then just lead into something much bigger. Not that Shino minded, most of the time, after all, he loved Kiba, and he loved talking to him. 

"Hey Shino..." 

"Yeah?" He tried not to let out an irritated sigh, though the attempt failed.

"I love you." 

Shino smiled and leaned down, gently kissing the lips of the boy whose head was resting in his lap. "I know." 

&&&&&&

Tenten looked at the girl next to her, the two had ended up going to a movie, it was one of those cheesy horror flicks that guys would take girls to in an attempt to get them scared and cling to them. Now, the girls had decided to watch the movie for two reasons. Reason one was to make fun of the movie. Reason two was to make fun of the _people_watching the movie. Because honestly, these flicks were horrible. The story line was stupid, something that involved stupid college students that would visit some stupid house where some murder took place on the anniversary of the day they went to visit the haunted house. Then, of course, some psycho murderer would have to be in the house then end up killing all of the people, and for some damn reason, out of _all_ the people to die, the dumb ass _blond_ with the huge boobs is the one to live. Yeah, like that is _so_ realistic. 

"Well, the movie obviously will suck, but at least the food is pretty good." Temari said with a laugh and took a sip of her drink, she obviously wasn't even interested in watching the movie, she was looking around, seeing how many people were in the seats. Just like she thought. Mainly guy and girl couples, the girls were already clinging to the guys' arms and the guys were grinning like the one and only Cheshire cat. Temari let out a snort and turned back to the screen, she had to admit, she had a knack at this kind of thing. Show her a person or a group of people and she'll find out what they're doing and why. It was a mix between her woman intuition and a sixth sense, but then again, when you have two younger brothers, you learn to figure out what people are up to, and quickly. 

"That's true. ...Hey Temari...is it normal for a girl to strongly dislike other women?" '_Yet still be attracted to one?'_ She added silently. 

Temari looked at her and let out a laugh. "Yeah. Look at me, I hate women. They're too sneaky, and a lot of them are just...fake." 

"Then...why was it so easy for us to become friends? I mean...even with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan...it took a while." 

"Well, we're both girls that don't like girls and are boyish. Of course we'll get along, we've got a lot of things in common, it's not that strange, when you look at it." 

Tenten let what she said digest and she had to admit, she was right. A lot of the time when she was younger she played with the little boys instead of the little girls, the girls just...didn't want to do the things she wanted to do. She wanted to run around and play and get dirty, she didn't want to play dolls and dress up like the other girls did. She wondered if Temari was the same way when she was younger. She let out an inward chuckle. She could picture Temari as a toddler, her blond hair in the same four pigtails as she tormented all the little boys and beat them at games just because she could and because they told her that she was a girl and couldn't play with them. 

Temari gently nudged Tenten in the side when the lights dimmed. "The movie's starting." She whispered softly. 

Tenten nodded and stared at the screen that was lighting up, wondering if it was going to be just as bad as she thought it would. When she thought about it, though, both sides had some good with it. If it was good, then hey, they just got to watch a good horror movie...and if it was bad...well, they got to laugh and make fun of it and basically that meant that they got to watch a comedy that wasn't really meant to be a comedy...and it's not like that's too bad all in itself, after all, what comedy is better than one that's not even meant to be a comedy? Especially when it's a comedy where people are dying? Tenten let out a chuckle as previews rolled through and the actual movie started. She could hardly wait. 

&&&&&&

Naruto put Gaara's arm over his shoulder and he started leading him to Sakura's office. He ignored the little grunt of protest coming from Gaara. 

"I can walk by myself, you know, I don't need the help, it's not like my leg is broken." 

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara. "I don't care if you can walk for yourself, you're sick, and if you're sick then you might have a fever, and if you have a fever than it's a high possibility that you'll pass out, and to avoid that from happening, you're just going to have to deal with walking like this." 

Gaara let out a grunt but complied nonetheless, he didn't really feel like arguing right now, his stomach was killing him and it made arguing completely out of the question. Naruto took this silent moment to really examine the pale young man he was helping. He had to admit, the boy was very attractive. His skin was very pale, but not to the point where he looked sickly, he had an eyebrow ring and a couple of earrings in his cartilage, but it looked good on him. He had heavy eyeliner on that made his green eyes seem paler and so much lighter when compared to the black, but it made them seem to glow, which is one of the reasons he tried not to examine his eyes to throughly, because he knew if he stared too long, he would get lost in them. To distract himself, he took this time to examine his attire. He wore a fishnet shirt with a tight black tank top that said "Bullet For My Valentine" (1) in the middle of a heart that was made from bullet holes. He had to admit, "Bullet For My Valentine" sounded a bit...weird to him, but then again, there was also something about it that made it sound really interesting. His pants were really baggy and they had chains all over them, and they hand a little red tag that said "Tripp" (2) on them. He had to admit, they looked really good on him. He also had on a pair of black combat boots and a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves. "Don't you ever get hot in all that black?" 

Gaara shrugged. "I like what I wear." 

_'I do too...' _"I'm not saying it's bad...but it must get hot in the sun." 

"Sometimes, I guess, but my body temperature seems to usually be below normal, since I'm usually colder than normal, so if I get hotter because of the black then it doesn't really bother me." 

"Oh...that makes sense." 

Gaara nodded slightly and enjoyed the silence. It's not like he didn't like talking to the older man, he actually did which was the weird thing, but he was finding it hard to open his mouth without having food come up, so he was trying his hardest not to open his mouth. Hell, his explanation almost made him want to gag, but it was needed to get him to stop asking him questions, and it worked. Maybe when they got to his friend's office he would get something for his aching stomach and be in a mood to keep a conversation, but until then he just silently hoped that the rest of the way there would be in silence, because really, he didn't know exactly what he'd do if the bubbly blond asked him more questions. 

Naruto didn't seem to mind the silence too much, he knew Gaara was sick and didn't want to ask him too many questions and make him hurl. Not to mention that he didn't really have a clue what Gaara was sick with, and he didn't really know if it was contagious or not...but he didn't really want to take his chances with it, especially since Gaara seemed like he was in so much pain, he really wasn't one that was fond of being sick, not that there were people that were fond of being sick, but he hated it more than most people he knew, and he really didn't want to risk catching whatever hellish disease Gaara had caught. Naruto helped him into the office and sat in the waiting room with Gaara, if they were both lucky, Sakura would be there soon, but as luck would have it, the pinkette was on her lunch break, and it would be a little while until she made it back.

_&&&&&&_

Neji opened the door to see the cousin he loved more than anything standing in the doorway. "Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed happily as he wrapped the younger girl in his arms and spun her around. He might have been iffy with a lot of people in his family, but Hinata wasn't one of them. He loved her like she was his sister. 

"Neji-niisan..." She said softly with a smile on her face. She loved her older cousin. At times he could be way too overprotective for his own good, but she always knew he was just looking out for her, and she really loved that he cared about her so much to do so. 

"So why are you here, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, a slight smile on his face. He, of course, was still a bit miffed because of his "maid", but seeing his darling cousin had cheered him up...well, cheered him up more than he was. 

"I...wanted you to meet someone." She said, obvious nervousness in her voice as she pressed her fingers together, a habit she always would do if she was nervous or self-conscious. 

"Who is it?" He had to admit, he was curious. Hinata hadn't been nervous around him in at least a couple years, so it was surprising to see her so nervous. 

"My...fiancé." She mumbled, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. 

Neji blinked rapidly. "You're...what?" 

"My fiancé." She repeated again, this time with more confidence. 

Neji let himself digest what was told to him, only one question on his mind. "Who...?" 

Hinata turned around and motioned for a man that was waiting by the stairs to join the two. "Kankuro-kun is his name..he really is a great man, Neji-niisan." 

Neji looked Kankuro up and down, seizing him up. Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "Uh...hi?" 

"Hn." 

"Kankuro? What are you doing here, man?" Shikamaru asked as he made his way downstairs. He was going to come down to see what on earth was taking Neji so long, but when he thought he heard Kankuro's voice, he had to see if it was really him or not, it had been a while since the two had last seen each other. 

"Shikamaru? Hey man, what's..." And that's when they both noticed the exact same thing. 

Shikamaru was still in the maid outfit. 

**I know some of you will want to kill me horribly for leaving it like that, but I thought I owed you guys a chapter since it's been over a year since my last update. And now for the apology. I know I shouldn't have left this fic hanging for so long, and you have my deepest apologies for that, but with all the school work, then the lapse of writer's block, not to mention my computer having to go to the shop because of the hard drive...well, updating this story wasn't on the top list of my priorities. And to apologize, I wrote this fic. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Lee in this chapter, he will be in the next chapters, I promise. Same for Sasuke, Haku, Itachi, and Kakashi. I'm going to also try to find out how to fit the AnkoIruka and AsumaGai pairings in there. ****Well, until next time! And hopefully, it's not going to take as long to update as it did.**

(1) Bullet For My Valentine is an amazing band, seriously, if you haven't heard them before, check them out. They really are awesome. 

(2) If you've ever been to Hot Topic, you'll know what these are, heh, Tripp pants are the greatest pants you'll ever own or see in your entire life, I swear.


End file.
